30 day otp challenge
by Deathzdaughter121
Summary: There will be other characters in this not from Homestuck, just warning you now. Range varies. I own nothing.
1. Holding Hands

30 day OTP challenge:  
Day 1 Holding Hands

John x Karkat

Karkat sat at the computer. He's been staring at the screen for hours, not to mention cussing at it every so often. Whatever hes been staring at is obviously agitating him. He sighs and rolls away from the computer.

"Are you finally done with whatever you were doing?" John asked, peeking his head out of the kitchen.

"YEAH." Karkat grunted and sat on the couch. John walked over to him and wrapped an arm around him in a friendly matter.

"How about we go get ice cream or something? That always cheers you up." John smiled at the grumpy troll.

"FINE. WHATEVER." Karkat got off the couch and trudged over to the door.  
-–-

"What were you looking at that made you so mad?" John finally asked as they entered the ice cream place. Karkat looked down and blushed.

"NOTHING YOUR HUMAN THINK PAN NEEDS TO WORRY ABOUT." Karkat exclaimed, storming off to the counter. John found a booth and waited for Karkat to come back.

"HERE'S YOUR ICE CREAM FUCKASS." Karkat slide the frozen treat over to John, who immediately began digging into it. John laughed as Karkat began to get ice cream all over his mouth and nose. Karkat blushed and began to wipe it off, leaving sticky streaks of the substance all over his face. The pair left soon after to clean up Karkat's face. While Karkat was ranting about the 'stupid human shit' John intertwined their hands.

"JOHN! WHY IN THE EVER LOVING FUCK OUR OUR HANDS INTERTWINED?!" Karkat yelled. John giggled a squeezed Karkat's hand, causing him to jump a bit from the unwanted contact.

"It's called holding hands. Don't 'matesprites do this on your planet?" John jokingly asked.

"NO. WAIT, WAIT, IS THIS ONE OF YOUR HUMAN ROMANCE RED QUADRANT THINGS?" Karkat asked, looking at everything other than John.

"Yeah, why? Do you not like it? I'll stop." John went to remove his hand but was stopped by Karkat lightly squeezing his hand.

"I NEVER SAID I DIDN'T LIKE IT EGDERP."

(Author's note: So I'll be doing a 30 day OTP challenge. Since I have a few, I'll be doing diffrent ones each day. Mostly. I'll update My Mircale soon, I'm writing Chapter 5 at the moment. That's all. Bye.) 


	2. Cuddling

Gamzee grunted as he heard a soft knock on his hive door. He got up a trudged over to the door, falling once from a mountain of empty Faygo bottles and empty pie tins in the middle of his room. He got up and rubbed his head. He finally made it to the door without tripping ovef again. He opened the door to find his matesprite smiling at him.

"Hey Tavbro. What are ya doin here?" Gamzee asked, trying to sound somewhat happy.

"Just thought we could, uh, hangout or something but you don't seem to be in a good mood. I can go if you want me to." Tavros looked at the floor before turning to leave. Gamzee quickly grabbed his arm.

"Don't go. Come inside. We can hang out." Gamzee pulled Tavros inside before closing the door.

"So what do you wanna do bro?" Gamzee asked.

"Actually, I wanted to talk to you. You haven't left your hive for weeks. I'm worried about out you. I mean, I'm your matesprite Gamzee. Can't you tell me whats wrong?" Tavros asked, on the verge of tears. Gamzee quickly embrased the trembling troll and brought them to his room. Gamzee layed Tavros down on the horn pile and began to cudflr him.

"Nothing's wrong Tavros. I just don't feel good okay? Sssshhhhh. Calm down. I'm fine." Gamzee rubbed Tavros' back in an attempt to comfort him. Tavros eventually cried himself to sleep in Gamzee's arms.

(AN: That ended diffrently then I wanted it to but oh well.) 


	3. GamingWatching a movie

Pewdiecry

"Cry! That's not fair dude! You totally cheated! It took me like 100 tries to get there!" Felix yelled through a fight of laughter. Cry just chuckled and kept staring at the game they were playing, Bloody Trapland. The 'Brofist' came down and killed Pewdiepie's character from Cry's green character accidently triggering it.

"Sorry Pewds." Cry apologized, before bursting laughing.

"Goddammit Cry!" Felix yelled. "You're gonna get it now!" He then procede to rip the controller from Cry's hands and tickle him. Cry laughed and squeaked from the sudden contact.

"Alright! Alright! I'm sorry! Stop. Stop. Come on." Cry pleaded through giggles.

"You're getting off that easy." Felix grabbed his controller and killed Cry's green character before getting off Cry to restart the game. Cry got up to get his controller. Felix handed it to him and kissed the part of his cheek that wasn't covered by his mask. Cry in turn lifted his mask to his nose and quickly kissed Felix. They retuned to their game.

They ended up dying over and over before anything was done. They decided to toss the game and watch a movie. Cry put in a horror movie, Saw. A movie Felix hasn't seen yet.

"Cry! Turn it off!" Felix began to whine half way through the movie. He gripped Cry's shirt and buried his head into Cry's shoulder.

"Okay, okay." Cry quickly turned it off and returned to Felix's side.

"There was so much blood." Felix nuzzled into Cry's shoulder. Cry soothingly pet Felix's head to calm him down.

"It's not real Pewds. Calm down. I'm here." Felix looked up at Cry and kissed him before nuzzling his head into Cry's shoulder again.

"Thanks."


	4. On a date

Dirk stood nervously outside Jake's ranch. Today was the day, the day he would finally ask out, the love of his life, Jake English. He remained cool and poker faced as he knocked on Jake's door, pulling at his collar. Jake answered the door shortly after and smiled at his friend.

"Hello old chap! How's it going?" He asked, British accent heavier than normal. Dirk gulped and pulled at his shirt again.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go out?" Dirk managed to say as cool as possible without his voice faltering.

"As in, a date?" Jake asked, a bit of mischief mixed in with the innocent question.

"Yeah."  
"Well then. What ate we waiting for?" Jake grabbed Dirk's hand and ran off to his car. He basically threw Dirk into the car before getting in himself.

"So, what did you have in mind?" Jake asked.

"Well, um, how bout we go to an arcade?" Dirk shrugged.

"Oh you're such the charmer. Then we can dine at Chuckie Cheese and have a moonlight walk through a playground." Jake said, batting his eyes before bursting out laughing. Dirk chuckled and looked away.

"Well, what do you want to do?" "Let's go have dinner, it's pretty late." Dirk nodded in agreement before they drove off.

They arrived at the restaurant. It was layed back but was still a very good place. There food is amazing. Well, at least in Jake's opinion it was. He looked over at Dirk who actually seemed uncomfortable.

"What's wrong Dirk?" Jake asked, grabbing Dirk's hand that eas resting on the table. Dirk noticeably tensed up.

"Nothing. I'm fine." He responded, looking around the restaurant and basically anything thing wasn't Jake. Jake squeezed his hand.

"Come on. Relax. This is a date, and you're the one that asked me out. We should talk or something." Dirk untensed at looked at Jake. He was about to say something when the waiter came with their food. Jake immediately began to dig into the chicken he ordered. He looked at Dirk who was playing with his plate of spaghetti. Jake stopped eating.

"You looked like you were going to tell me something before the waiter came." Jake said, slightly leaning in. Dirk shoved a fork full of spaghetti in his mouth to avoid responding. Jake chuckled.

"Come on. You can tell me." He playfully smirked.

"There's something I've been wanting to tell you for a while now. I really like you." Jake stared at him blankly for a while before smiling.

"I like you two."  
"No I mean. I LIKE you, maybe even love you." Dirk said, looking down, though Jake couldn't tell due to his sunglasses.

"Wow, um, I don't know what to say but-" Jake was cut off by Dirk rambling.

"I mean if you don't like me that's cool. I just wanted go on at least one date to see how it would go. God I sound so uncool. If you don't wanna go out again the-" Dirk was now the one to be cut off when Jake quickly placed a kiss on Dirk's lips and smiling.

"I love you two." 


End file.
